Erin
by Ribbond
Summary: This story starts after the events on ‘Devil’s trap’. What if it was not mere coincidence the Colt was retrieved by the Winchesters?
1. Chapter 1

The semi driver got off of the cabin and approached what remained of the car he just ran onto with an iron bar. He had to finish the job. It was his duty. The three occupants of the car looked unconscious or even death, but he had to be sure. He had been ordered to kill the two expendable Winchesters, and that's what he would do. Then he would take the colt and give it to his master.

The only noise that came from the car was the old song the radio was playing. In the middle of the night, in that abandoned road, it seemed almost surreal. The man used the bar to open the driver's door and looked inside. None of the three people inside stirred neither with the movement, nor with the noise. The man proceeded then to first unfasten the belt and then to drag the youngest Winchester out of the car. Checking the boy was still breathing, he returned his attention to the car, and picking up the iron bar once again, approached the two left Winchesters. Opening the back door, he lifted the bar ready to strike the younger one.

"You know, I've always been told not to abuse anybody weaker than me…"

The driver turn around at the sound of that new voice, and found himself facing a twenty-something woman. Instantly he started advancing towards her. He'd kill anyone who got in his way to achieve his mission, Winchester or not. The woman seemed unperturbed by his

approaching.

"… as I was saying, I've always been told not to abuse anybody weaker than me… but you know, every rule has its exceptions"

With that, the woman threw a knife at him, hitting him squarely in the chest. The man lifted looked at it for a moment, and then looked again at the girl with a somehow sarcastic grin on his face. He knew a knife

would not kill him. But his relief was short lived when he first saw the smoke emanating from the knife, and then felt the intense pain in waves that threatened to consume him entirely. The girl smiled

and shrugged.

"Oh, isn't the soaking in holy water of your taste? How sorry I am"

The man fell down to the floor unmoving. A few seconds later, the demon possessing the man left the body into the night sky. The girl took no time after that in start assessing the young man who was lying on the floor conditions.

"So you must be Sam, huh?"

His pulse was regular and quite strong and she sighed relieved. After all, she didn't want to think she had done that long journey just to see three corpses. Then she went to check on Dean. His pulse was quick and irregular, and she couldn't help but notice that his t-shirt was soaked in blood.

"God, what a mess you are"

Climbing into the driver's seat, he took on John's condition. The pulse was also strong and regular although she could see a large gash on his forehead.

Getting out of the car, she quickly took her cell phone and dialled 911.

"Hello? There's been an accident on Route 11. Ten minutes or so from the hospital. A semi seemed to have run onto a car. The semi driver is dead, the three occupants of the car are alive, but I think they are gravely injured… no, none of them is conscious…. Okay. Please, hurry."

She hung up and taking a sharp broken glass, proceeded to extract the knife from the chest of the dead man, and insert the broken glass. It would look like the man had advanced with the glass imbedded into his chest for a few meters before finally succumbing. She shuddered. The killing part was always the most difficult, and she knew it, but she also knew, most of the times it was inevitable.

Looking once again at the scene, she denied with her head. That was not supposed to happen. She had always been listening to how good the three Winchester were at their job. She had always been told they were the ones who would exterminate that demon. She didn't know what had happened, but she was sure the demon still lived (why else that possessed man would have attacked them?), and that something had gone very, very wrong.

Approaching to the car once again, she noticed the old gun laying near the driver's feet. She picked it up, and, opening the firing chamber, saw, with dismay that there was just one bullet left. She pinched her nose.

Of course anything could be just as easy as getting the Colt, firing at the demon and killing it. Of course not. She once again took out her cell phone and searched through the phone number list until she found the one she was searching for. She pressed the call button and waited. She knew it didn't matter what hour it was, he would answer the phone. And sure enough, after three rings, there was a voice on the other side of the line. She smiled a little. God, but she missed him.

"I've found them. You were right, they haven't been able to kill that demon."

A pause. She could tell the man on the other side was processing that information. When she received a 'go ahead' from him, she continued.

"They've been attacked. A lorry ran onto them. They're alive but in need of medical attention asap"

Another silence. She could imagine him scratching his hair, a gesture he always made when he wasn't sure about what to do next.

"I've got the Colt. There's just one bullet left"

What the heck. If he was getting a migraine for that information, may as well said it altogether. She waited for him to speak. When he did it, she knew he'd tell her to stick around them, help them get on track of the demon and finish it off from once and for all. She sighed. She knew that could last weeks, even months, but agreed nonetheless. It was her job after all, what she had been trained to do her whole life.

She heard the sirens approaching quickly and fare welled him. He didn't say 'I miss you' or anything like that. Nor that she was expecting it, but still…

She hid the Colt in her backpack and waited for the ambulances to arrive. That was going to be a very long night…


	2. Chapter 2

Erin threw her fifth Styrofoam cup to the wastebasket. It had passed more than four hours since the Winchesters had been wheeled inside the ER, and nobody had still told her how they were. She hoped that that meant the three of them were still there, fighting for their lives. She sat up again in one of those uncomfortable plastic chairs and re-read for the umpteenth time the old fashion magazine someone had left there. She had landed in Missouri less than half a day ago, but it already looked like it had passed an eternity. She had hoped maybe, when she arrived the Demon would already be destroyed, but of course, it hadn't been the case. She needed to know what had happened and why the Colt had only one bullet left. She had for sure, when the Winchesters had found it, the Colt had five bullets, but John had used one in killing that vampire who was threatening his sons. Where the hell had the other three been wasted into?

She shook her head at the same time the ER door opened and a Doctor, with a tired expression approached her.

"I'm Doctor Shepard. You're the one who found out about the accident and called 911, right?"

Erin nodded.

"How are they?"

She suddenly was afraid. Afraid that the answer held the word 'dead'. Was afraid that any of the Winchesters had suffered permanent damage…

"The older man, John Adams, as his ID reads, is the one who's suffered fewer injuries. We had to extract a bullet from his leg, but after checking with 911, it looks like they received an emergency call asking the nearest hospital to Road 11, mile 127. The caller reported a bullet injury on a man's leg and another man having been slashed on the chest. When asked for delivering an ambulance, the caller hung up. So, I think we won't be very far from the truth if we assume these are the men the caller was referring too."

Erin nodded. So if she understood correctly, one of the boys had used the Colt on their father? Why? And someone slashed on the chest? That must have been Dean if all that dried blood on his t-shirt was any indication.

" As I was saying, John Adams has had surgery to extract the bullet, which we have already given to the Sheriff to start an investigation. He has some deep lacerations on his face due to the car crash which have been treated. And of course, he'll be sore and stiff for a few days, but otherwise will be fine."

Dr. Shepard moved on the next file.

"Samuel Adams. He was the one driving the car, and arrived here with a concussion. We believe he knocked himself out with the steering wheel. He's got also some deep lacerations on his face and neck which have required some stitches, and a hairline fracture which we'll be monitoring very closely. It also looks like he had received quite a beating"

Finally, the Dr. Shepard opened the third file.

"Dean Adams. Had it been for the accident alone, he wouldn't have more than a few lacerations, bumps and cuts. Problem is, he had a deep gash on his chest and he had lost a lot of blood. We've needed to give him some pints of blood in order to try and stabilize him before attempting anything else. The chest would was already starting to show signs of infection and he's developed a fever, so after sewing it up, we've started him on antibiotics. He's the only one of them who is in the ICU. But we're positive all three of them will make it alive. Not so lucky was the semi driver, unfortunately."

The three of them would be fine. She hadn't realised she had been holding her breath until she let out a long sigh. And of course, all the adrenaline of the night, of finding the old Impala run over by that semi, of killing that possessed man, of finally finding the Winchesters and fearing it may had been too late catch up on her. She rested her back to the wall of the corridor and closed her eyes. She didn't even realise the doctor was still talking until he shut up and the silence filled the long corridor. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"As I was saying, do you know any of them?" obviously, the Doctor had asked that question more than once. She denied. The Doctor smiled sympathetically. She guessed he thought she was in shock after having seen that dead man and that family crushed under the semi. If only he knew.

"You'll have to fill some forms in case we need to contact you, but after that, you should go home and get some rest. You've done all you could and those men may be alive thanks to you"

The Doctor put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed briefly. She smiled a little. Now it was her chance.

"Thank you. But before I go… is there any chance I can spoke with… John it was? Or with Samuel? Just to… well, I'd like to make sure they're really okay…may be it sounds crazy but..:

She shrugged. The Doctor looked at her for a couple of seconds before nodding.

"John is awake and resting. He's been moved to room 733."

Erin smiled again.

"Thank you very much"

She went to the elevators and pushed the seventh floor button. Once there, she followed the lines on the floor until she was in front of the room 733. With a tentative hand he pushed the door which opened. She peeked inside. There was only one occupant although there were two beds on the room. She had only seen John Winchester with his face bloody and discoloured, but she was sure it was the same man that was now lying in one of the beds, with a heavy bandaged leg, and with some stitches on his face.

She slowly entered the room. It looked like John Winchester was sleeping. She couldn't help but think again how things had got so wrong so fast, when suddenly John opened up his eyes, and throw something at her while muttering something unintelligible.

"In nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti…''

She looked down at herself. White little crystals were spattered on her jacket. She picked one up and tasted it. She looked again at John.

"You've salted me?"

John stopped his canticle and looked at her, surprised. If the situation hadn't been so serious, she would have laughed out loud.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm no demon. So please, don't waste your Holy Water"

She approached the bed.

"I've come to help you, John"

John looked at her, suspiciously.

"Why? Who are you?"

promise next chapter will be a little more revealing about who's Erin and why she knows what she knows, but I felt I needed to explain the health situation of the three Winchesters. Sorry if this chapter is a little boring, next will be better, I promise:)


	3. Chapter 3

_So, it's explanation time, finally ;). The Order explained here, my sound familiar to the Talamasca to some of you who've read Anne Rice's novels. I didn't want to sound like it. After all, Talamasca were just observers while this Order acted upon Devil, but I'm sorry if the similarities are too strong._

Erin smiled.

"I'm the one who found your car wrecked under that semi. And you're welcome, by the way"

John continued to look at her, his expression unreadable. She sighed.

"Ooooooooookay. I work for the Order"

John shook his head

"The Order does not longer exist"

"Not in The States, it doesn't. I'm talking about the English Order. I'm sorry about Jim Murphy and Caleb, by the way. They were good men"

John's neutral expression slipped into a saddened one momentarily, before getting the mask on again.

"What do you want?"

Erin sat on the free bed. This may take some time.

"I've already told you. I want to help you"

When she saw John was about to say something, she continued.

"Look, let me explain, OK? I guess what I'm going to tell you won't come as a big surprise, knowing what you've seen and what you've faced. As I'm sure you know, the States Order was brought here as an extension of the British one on the past century. What you may not know, is that the reason the Order moved some of its members here was to fight the same Demon that nearly took yours and your boys lives tonight"

This time, when the mask slipped again from John's face to be replaced with a surprised expression, not even him was able to put it back.

"How long?"

It was Erin's turn to look surprised. John looked at her.

"How long did your Order knew about the existence of the Demon?"

Erin frowned

"I believe about thirty yea… may be more."

John's eyes turned cold at hearing that.

"Thirty years. And you couldn't do a damned thing to stop it before it killed all those people. Before it killed Mary?"

To Erin's credit, she didn't flinch much at those harsh words.

"They tried. And they were killed. They were the last ones, did you know that? The last members of the Order here in the States, died the same night as your wife. I've read the reports. They contacted the English Order to inform about the possible presence of the Demon in Lawrence. They said they were going to try and prevent the accident. That was the last thing we heard from them"

She took a deep breath.

"And considering next we knew was that Mary Winchester had been killed in strange circumstances and John Winchester had barely escaped with both his sons, we guessed they had been killed too. I'm sorry they couldn't save your wife, John, I really am, but we did what we could"

John, who had looked at the floor during part of her explanation, looked up at her again.

"Again, what do you want now?"

She got up and started pacing the room.

"Already told you. I want to help you, John"

"Why?"

Erin started feeling frustrated. If the other two Winchesters were a little like John, things would get difficult if she had to justify every little decision, action or whatever she did.

"Why you say? Have you taken a look at yourself? I want to help you because, in case you haven't noticed, your first round with the Demon didn't go quite that smoothly. Let me recount: The Demon escaped, you only have one bullet left in the Colt and you and your sons are gravely injured. Yep, I think it's 1-0 to the Demon"

John sat up abruptly.

"The Colt!"

John rubbed his forehead. Damnit, damnit, damnit! How could have he forgotten about the Colt? Who knew were it was now? Who had it? For all he knew, the Demon could have got his clutches on it and the Colt could be destroyed by now…

Erin didn't miss the fact John shot up at the mention of the Colt, not at the mention of his two sons, lying injured in another parts of the hospital. She looked at him coldly.

"I've got the Colt. And your sons are gonna be fine, by the way."

John looked again at her.

"You've got the Colt? How?"

Erin couldn't believe her ears. She straightened. Time to leave him get some rest.

"I retrieved it after killing the possessed driver who slammed his truck against your car. Don't worry, it's safe. I'm gonna check on Sam and Dean now" seeing as I see that you're in no hurry to do that.

John sighed.

"I'm worried about them. But this Demon… this could have been over this very night and now…"

Erin shot him a fierce look

"And now you've got two sons who need you. What you gonna do? Grab the Colt and leave them here alone? Is that it?"

"No" John said firmly. "But I don't… I don't think it's safe for them to come with me from now on"

Erin frowned.

"Why?"

John, who had been looking at his hands, looked at her once again. Erin was surprised to see his eyes glistening. Was he crying?

"I almost killed my son. I almost…"

Okay, Erin thought he had passed from weirdo to the Outers Limits.

"What… what are you talking about?"

"The Demon… it got into me. It was inside of me when it hurt Dean. And I couldn't do a damned thing to try and stop him. And because it was inside of me, Sammy wasn't able to shoot it and end everything. He couldn't kill it…"

"Because it would have killed you"

"I was more than willing to take that risk. It was my decision to make. To die to avenge Mary, to die to save Dean… I would have done it gladly"

Erin sat again on the other bed.

"But then, it was Sam who would have spent the rest of his life thinking he had killed his dad. Not you."

"He would have understood with time. He would have known it was the only way. I don't know how many other families has he condemned now because of this weakness"

"Weakness? I think it took a lot of courage to spare the Demon's life considering it had killed Jess. The Demon is still out alive, that's true, but you are alive and your children too. May be you should sort out your priorities."

She jumped from the bed and went to the door.

"I'm gonna check on Sam and Dean. You should try and get some rest. When you all feel better, we'll talk about the strategy to follow"

And with that she left the room. She didn't understand John. She could see why he wanted to kill that Demon so badly, she really could, but she couldn't understand how he was so willing to put the death of that monster before the security of his sons…. Sometimes, people are just crazy.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sooooooo, we finally get to see the boys! ;) Sorry for the delay, I expected to update the fic earlier this week, but job's been a bch and well… enjoy the chap! _

Like she had done with the door on John's room, Erin pushed slowly the door to reveal the extact furniture distribution. Two beds, this time the both of them occupied, although she had no problem recognizing which of the two sleeping patients was Sam. She approached the bed nearer the window. As the Doctor said, he had all the cuts treated and a IV line was stuck in his arm. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

Must be whatever they're giving him for the pain, that's why he looks so relaxed. If he had to shoot his father, she doubted he'd be sleeping so soundly without chemical help. He was all black and blue, but he looked very young. She was tempted to run a hand through his hair, but she resisted. If he woke up, she wasn't so sure he'd be able to slip once again into a nightmare free sleep. But as if sensing he was being observed, Sam cracked open the eye which was not bruised. The bruised one, was just a slit. He looked at her, first in confusion which, to Erin's surprise, evolved to some sort of recognition.

"De… Dean? Dad?"

She smiled a little. At least this Winchester seemed to have his priorities well sorted out.

"They're fine. Resting, like you should be doing."

Well, it wasn't technically a lie. They weren't fine, but they would be, given time. At least that's what the Doctor had told her.

"Wh… what happ'n'd?"

"You were in a car accident"

When Erin saw he was going to ask her another question she smiled

"You're at the hospital. Your father and your brother are here too"

Sam closed his eyes. She observed him for a while and just when she was going to leave the room, convinced that he had drifted to sleep again, Sam spoke.

"De.. Dean…"

Erin turned around.

"I told you, he'll be fine"

"n. no. He'll… he'll kill me… the Impala…"

At first she laughed, but seeing the serious expression on Sam's face, she approached him again.

"Sam, I doubt very much Dean will kill you because of that car…"

Sam tried to laugh, but soon enough the laughter turned into a cough fit.

"you.. you don't know him…"

"No, but I do, and he'll understand"

Erin turned around just in time to see John entering the room with a wheelchair. How he had managed to get one of those Erin didn't know, but considering what John could do, she wasn't that surprised. John approached the bed and gently rested his hand on top of his son's one.

"how you doing, sport?"

Sam tried to smile

"I've been… better. You?"

"I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about"

"Dean… Dean says I'm as pigheaded as you sometimes… must have the same hard skull too"

John laughed at that.

"You're probably right. Why don't you try to catch some more sleep? I'll be here when you wake up"

"kay…"

Sam closed his eyes, and this time it was obvious he had fallen sleep almost immediately. John sighed and continued rubbing circles slowly on his son's hand. Erin looked at his pained face.

"You'll be alright here?"

John nodded.

"You going to check on Dean too?"

"Yes"

John looked up at her

"Thank you"

She nodded and left the room. May be it had been her harsh words, or may be it had been having seen Sam so fragile in that bed, but at least John seemed to know what was important at the moment.

As she expected, the nurses on night duty didn't let her into the ICU unit to check on Dean. She could only get a glimpse of him from behind a wall glass, and he looked terrible. He was attached to three or four machines. At least, the heart monitor seemed to be emitting a regular signal. She looked at him, watching as his clothed covered chest raised and fell for a while, before finally leaving the hospital.

She checked in the nearer motel with the 'vacancy' sign on. She needed the sleep badly. But first, she needed to protect the Colt. She knew that by now, that Demon could perfectly know the Colt was no longer with the Winchesters. Her only hope was to have killed that man before the Demon could obtain any more information.

Unpacking her car, she went into her room closing the door and sealing it and the only window with salt. Then, she took the box the Order had made her collect from Elkins' place. The box where Elkins had hidden the Colt for all those years. It had been very reckless by his part to open the box when those vampires attacked him. The Demon had immediately sensed the presence of the Colt and that's when everything went from bad to worse. She quickly placed the Colt inside and sealed the box. The Colt was undetectable once again. She then went to the bathroom and filled a large bucket with water. Taking off her necklace with that cross, she threw it into the bucket.

"In nomine pater et filis et spiritus sancti. "

She then placed the box inside the bucket. She knew the seal would prevent the water from oxidising the Colt. As an added precaution, when she placed the bucket inside a cupboard, she draw a salt circle all around it. She knew if the Demon itself tried to get the Colt, he's pass the salt and the Holy water without any problem, but if he sent a possessed person, they wouldn't be able to get their hands on it. That is, considering the Demon has managed to know where the Colt is, which I expect it doesn't….

After closing the cupboard and checking the keyhole was secure, she went to have a hot shower and to bed. Before her head hit the pillow she was already asleep…

_I know, this chapter is been quite short. I won't make promised about updating soon, because sincerely, I don't know if I'll be able to keep them, but I'll try to write the next chapter longer and with the Winchester more alert and present _


	5. Chapter 5

Three more days went by before Dean awoke. Luckily, before that happened he had already been transferred from the ICU to Sam's bedroom, since the other room occupant had already been released. Erin preferred leaving the Winchester alones for that time, glad that John seemed to have decided his sons come first everything, and spent all his awaking time with them, talking with Sam, observing Dean for any change or simply enjoying his sons' presence.

When Dean groaned and slowly turned his head, was the first time John got up from his wheelchair and as fast as he could, he approached Dean's bed. Even Sam who still had an IV attached to his arm and a firm prohibition to leave his bed, both from his father and his doctor, got up and went to Dean's side. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, a pair of half-glassy hazel eyes looked from John to Sam and back again.

"Yo…"

Dean groaned again and tried to clear his throat. Why did his mouth felt like sandpaper?

"Here, let me help"

Sam moved slowly to the table next to the bed, and picked up the water glass with the straw and approached it to Dean's lips, who started sipping gullibly.

"Easy… you don't need a coughing fit…"

Dean turned his head to the voice. John was standing next to his bed, smiling in relief as Dean had seen him smile very few times in his whole life. He tried speaking again, this time feeling his throat collaborating.

"Man.. you two look awful"

John and Sam shared a stare before starting to laugh altogether. It was like the tension from the past days was dissolving with the laughs. When finally John sobered up, he looked at Dean again.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I was hit by a truck…"

Sam frowned

"Well, that really covers it up basically, you know…"

"Whaaat?"

Dean tried to sit up, only to discover two facts: one, that his body wouldn't comply anytime soon that simple task, and two: that even if hid body was up to the act, surely his father wouldn't have let him, since he gently places his hands on Dean's shoulders to stop any movement. Dean looked at his father expression and saw that John seemed unable to look at him in the eyes. He sighed.

"Dad… wasn't your fault"

John let go of Dean but still wouldn't look at him. Instead, he moved to the room window and peered outside.

"The hell it isn't. I was the one that allowed that sonofabitch to possess him. I'm the one who almost, ALMOST killed you, Dean."

John turned around.

"I knew there was a reason why I shouldn't have let you come with me. When you were born, you and Sammy, I made the same promise. To you boys, to Mary. That I would always keep you safe, no matter what. After Mary died, I broke that promise too many times. There were times when I knew the thing, the spirit or demon which I was going to face would be too much dangerous for you boys. That's when I would leave you with Pastor Jim, Caleb or whoever was in the area. When Missouri told me about how evil really was the Demon we were hunting, I knew for a fact that when the time came in which I found him, I would face him alone. I would not let anything happen to either of you. After finding the Colt I thought it was safe, that with the weapon we could destroy the Demon easily and I became reckless. I made a mistake I have no intention of repeating"

Sam sat down on Dean's bed.

"Dad.."

"Dad" Dean interrupted Sam. His voice firmer than when he had awaken. "That's bullshit and you know it. Even if you had gone alone to get that Demon, what would have happened? Meg had already contacted us, that Demon knew where we were, what we knew. And you would have got captured, possessed and the Colt destroyed forev… The Colt!"

John turned around

"Don't worry, the Colt is as safe as it can be"

The following day of the accident, Erin had told him where she had hid the Colt and the protections she had placed upon it. John had no choice but to agree surely it was for the best. The Demon was weakened by the bullet Sam had shot, so it was pretty safe to assume it wouldn't have access to the Colt, and he had demonstrated that all the Demon minions, like Meg or that other guy were susceptible to Holy Water, in which the Colt was actually submerged.

Dean frowned

"Where?" the question was muffled by a yawn. He still was so tired, it would be very easy to close his eyes and…

"We may have a problem here!"

He forces his eyelids open again at the unknown voice. A woman, around his age or may be a little older was closing the door and sealing it with salt. He looked at his father and his brother, and was surprised to discover that, while they seemed surprised by her actions, they didn't seemed surprised by her. He raised his eyebrows.

"Er… strange woman with salt on the door. Anyone care to explain?"

Erin turned around from what she was doing when she heard Dean.

"Hey, you're awake at last."

"Yeah, lucky me" Dean took a good look at her. Normal height, dark short hair, brown eyes, dressed in jeans, a plain t-shirt and snickers. All in all the perfect image of normality. But it was a woman nonetheless, so he put on his best flirting smile.

"And you are?"

He heard his father groan and Sam's muttered 'yeah, he's alright', but decided to ignore them. The woman looked up at him raising her eyebrows.

"I am not a demon or possessed by one, which a lucky factor for you, since I'd already swept your ass to next moon if I had been"

Dean frowned and stared at Sam who suddenly had a coughing fit which someone could misread as giggles and found the floor very interesting.

"Dean, this is Erin, she helped us after the attack." John looked at Erin "What's all that about?" he pointed to the salt on the door. Erin sighed.

"I was talking with your doctor when I saw how two of the nurses suddenly developed a strange case of black eyes…"

Sam looked at her. "Possessed?"

Erin nodded.

"But how? The colt is hidden on the box. You said it was undetectable while hidden there…"

Sam held an accusatory glare at Erin. He had seen what that Demon was able to, and had already told his father more than once that a simple box in a bucket of Holy Water didn't seem like could offer that much protection. Seems he had been right after all. Erin looked at him.

"The Demon has not discovered us because of the Colt"

"Then what?"

Erin hesitated. Back in The Order, Robert had told her while explaining what she had to do, that the Demon could be alerted by two ways: The Colt, which she had made sure wouldn't be the case or…

"Dean"

The name, softly pronounced, made Dean to open up his eyes again, which he hadn't been conscious had closed on their own volition.

"What?"

Erin shook her head.

"No. Dean is why they found us"

Now the three Winchester were looking at her, frowning. Erin looked at John.

"You don't realize how special they are, do you? You know the Demon wants Sam, He made it pretty obvious when he possessed you. Sam has very special skills, which, can be very good, or very bad. It all depends on how they are used. That's why the Demon is after kids like him. Imagine Sam's psychic abilities to their maximum strength and used to that Demon's benefit. Imagine an army of people like Sam"

She took a deep breath

"And then there's people like Dean"

"What's with me? I'm developing a ultracool power?"

Erin smiled in spite of herself.

"No, I'm sorry, but I don't think so. But you are which could be called, the perfect antithesis of the Demon. All the Demon wants is to destroy, to darken, to conquer and bid everything to his own will. You want to protect, to help…"

"Okay, now I'm feeling like Obi-Wan, which is scary in itself because I always saw myself as a little Han Solo and.."

John interrupted Dean's ramblings. "And what does this have to do with the Demon finding us?"

"Good and evil are attracted to each other, like the two poles of a magnet. While Dean was asleep, he couldn't find him, but now he's awake… why do you think he tried to kill Dean the first of all? The Demon knows he can't possess him, the battle would be to hard and it would leave him to weakened, but if he killed Dean, he would have a clear path to achieve his goals"

John rubbed his temples at the same time someone started pounding on the door

"So now what?" Dean and Sam asked at the same time.

Erin left the bag he was carrying on Sam's bed and opened up the zip. She started producing shot guns, guns, and Holy Water bottles.

"Now, first of all, we get the hell out of here. Then, we start planning the way to destroy the Demon"

The pounding in the door become even more incessantly and when Erin started giving the weapons, she saw Dean had once again slipped into unconsciousness. That would difficult the matter…

TBC

_**A/N: Well, first of all, sorry for the delay, I know I've said it before, but job and real life really really got me this time. Anyway, this chapter is the longer I've written so far, I hope that compensates a little the waiting! I promise next chapter will be up sooner than this one. Reviews are oh so very welcome, as always! ;)**_


	6. Chapter 6

When the pounding started, John leapt to his feet and approached the little arsenal Erin had provided. He took two guns and look how they were charged. Salt bullets. Sam approached the bed more slowly, and look at it all.

"What will happen if the Demon decides to possess the whole plant? Or the whole hospital, for all that matters?"

Erin turned around and looked at him.

"Won't happen"

"How do you know?"

"Because you weakened him. When you shot him" she threw a sympathetic look at John "you may not have killed him, but you weakened. He's in no state to possess anyone, and it can just control few of his minions right now. I would say right now he's putting all his resources in those two pounding the door."

Sam seemed to meditate and finally agreed. Meanwhile, voices could be heard outside the door. It looked like the medical staff wasn't taking very kindly the shouting and hitting. Sounds of fight could be heard a few minutes after.

"Cool. Let them take care of those two"

John looked at Erin

"Let them take care? And then what?"

"And then we'll have to get the hell outta here. Once the Demon realizes his plan has failed, will let those two people alone and possess another two. So we need to flee as soon as possible"

She looked at Sam.

"How are you?"

"Fine, I'm fine, but Dean cannot leave the hospital… he just awoke after 3 days! And dad still needs the antibiotics, he could get the leg infected and…"

Sam shut up when he realized the pounding of the door had stopped. Erin cautiously opened it up and could see the worried faces of two Doctors and some other staff. One of the Doctor got into the room not a second after Sam had hidden all the weapons.

"We are so sorry about what has just happened. We don't know what got into those two nurses, but let me assure you…"

Sam did his best not to smirk. They may not know what had got into the nurses, but he knew only too well. Nonetheless, all amusing thought flew when John stood to the doctor.

"I won't allow my sons to stay in a Hospital like this one, where crazy nurses are running around. Tell me what would have happened if one of them had got a hold on either of my sons?"

The Doctor tried to calm John down to no avail. Sam look the argument. He knew this was the perfect excuse to get them off the hospital, but it'd be still be nice if he could believe his father's words, believe that he was really upset for the peril his sons were, but sadly, he knew all of that was a façade. He shook a little his head. That wasn't also true. Since they had been admitted into the hospital, his father had done nothing but first distribute all his time between being with Sam or visiting Dean when he still was in the ICU, or, when Dean had finally been relocated to his room, spent all day with them, talking to Sam, making sure Dean was as comfortable as possible…

Sam and Dean had been injured during hunting trips more than once or twice, and sure, when his father was around, he made sure they would get well, but it was the first time he had seen John so attentive. At first, Sam thought finally John had got scared to death he was going to loose any of them. Then it came the speech.

It happened the first day Dean had been brought to his room. John had smoothed his hair and moved to sit on Sam's bed. Sam had sworn silently that if his father did so much as mention the next step on the hunt, he'd slap the man. He wasn't prepared for what came instead…

"_I'm so sorry son"_

_Sam looked up at him surprised. Sorry for what? Surely his father knew neither him nor Dean when he woke up, would blame him for what happened. But John continued before Sam could reply_

"_If I had been stronger, if I had been cautious, I would have been able to prevent it. You were right all along. Going alone to meet Meg, was a stupid mistake now your brother and you are paying"_

_Hearing again his father admitting he had committed a mistake would have aroused an amused retort from Sam, but given the situation, he just shook his head._

"_Dad, there was nothing else you could do. If we had all gone, that family in Salvation would now be suffering what we went through, and if you hadn't gone, who would have been the next one Meg would have killed? Joshua? Mike? We knew the risks, dad."_

_John just stared at the floor._

"_I failed"_

"_So did we" Sam was quick on the reply "We couldn't kill that son of a bitch and as a result he possessed you. So you see, we all have something to be blamed for"_

_John looked at Sam and finally smiled a little. "Your brother is right. You can be the most stubborn human being in the world"_

_Sam smirked_

"_You know what they say. Takes one to know another…"_

"… I want them out. I'll check them out myself, and that's my final word on the matter" Sam was brought to reality with John's harsh words. The Doctor tried to protest, but reconsidered after John treated him with one of his patented marine looks.

"I'll give the order to have all the papers ready in half an hour, but it will be against medical advice, Mr. Adams" with that, the Doctor left the room, and John sighed before turning to Sam. "Sammy, get dressed. I need you to find supplies for you and Dean. Anything you can manage, gauzes, antibiotics, painkillers, all you can get"

"I'll go get your release papers. There's some clothes for you in the bag too."

John nodded at Erin who left the room, leaving the three Winchesters alone. Sam started dressing, sparing some glances at his father, who moved again to Dean's bed.

"Let's get you on the move, kiddo. We're so out of here." Sam was surprised that even knowing his father was not a hundred percent all right, he still managed to maneuver Dean easily, taking off the hospital gown and gently helping Dean into a white t-shirt.

"D.. dad?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, everything will be fine"

Sam smiled, because even though he knew that, while they had the Colt and the Demon was alive they were in great danger, he believed his father's words. Looking one last time to his family, he finished dressing up and when to find all the medical supplies they would need…

tbc

_**A/N: Once again, sorry for the delay (I seem to always be apologizing for the same thing here!). I know this chapter is not particularly filled up with action, but I felt the need to show that John had actually talked to Sam about what had happened. I love John's character (which doesn't mean there aren't times I would slap him in the head for some of the things he does and says), and I think he really loves his sons more than anything in the world, so I wanted to let it be known here. As always, reviews are very welcome people! ;) **_


	7. Chapter 7

John entered into the motel room only to find Sam next to Dean's bed, smothering his brother's hair. When he had left twenty minutes ago to go get something to eat, he had made Sam promise he'd stay in bed. After all, Sam also needed all the rest he could get. John sighed. He should have known better. He also approached Dean's bed, resting a hand on his younger son's shoulder, a rare affectionate gesture between them.

"Has he awoken?"

Sam shook his head and John wasn't surprised. Dean was still very weak. Sam had managed to grab some IV bags and they had started one on Dean's arm just after signing in the motel.

"I've brought dinner, you should eat, Sammy"

"I'm not really hungry" Sam didn't move from his position next to Dean's bed.

"I know you're not, son, but you really need to eat" Sam looked at his father. John's eyes seemed to beg him to eat, to heal, to not make him worry about him even more. And John's appearance… his eyes were bloodshot, he was clearly favoring his uninjured leg and he look like a strong blow of wind may knock him out. Sam remembered he hadn't seen his father sleeping or leaving them in all the days they spent on the hospital.

"I'll eat when you do, dad"

"Ple.. please Sam, eat the dinner or you'll start arguing and I won't be able to go to sleep again…"

John and Sam both stopped staring at each other at the same time, to stare at the source of the last sentence. Dean was watching at them, eyes half open.

"Dean!" John thought Sam's smile could lit LA right now. "How are you?"

"Like I got hit by a truck" Dean frowned "Woah. Déjà Vu. Didn't we already had this conversation? Where are we?"

John sat down Dean's bed. "We had to leave the hospital"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, possessed nurses. Scary thought. The… the woman?"

"Erin's in her bedroom, two doors from here" John looked again at Sam and at the food, and in the end, sighing, Sam walked to the small kitchenette, took a hamburger from the bag, and started eating, making a show of munching every bit just for his father's sake. Apparently satisfied with his youngest son, John centered his attention once again to the man laying on the bed.

"Dean, what happened in that cabin…"

"Hey, I know. It wasn't you. I understand, dad"

Dean could cope with Sam throwing those chick-flick moments at him. He himself had been known to had one of those every once in a while (he's still would pay big bucks to see Sam's face when he told him how proud of him he was, during all that scarecrow fiasco), but listening to his father getting all emotive was another completely story whatsoever.

" I know you understand, son." John continued "but I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about what the demon said about me being proud of you. It was wrong"

Dean swallowed. Of course it was wrong. Dean himself had told the Demon the moment he had been sure his father had been possessed. John would have never been proud of a son who had wasted one of the precious bullets. Even though, the longing for hearing those words was so great that Dean had almost believed it… almost.

"I know dad. I'm sorry I wasted a bullet, but Sam was being beaten to death and…"

"No Dean. It was wrong that it had to be that Demon who told you that. It should have been me. And I shouldn't have waited so long for saying them to you"

Dean was sure he would have sit up from the shock at hearing that, hadn't it been for his father who pushed him down gently.

"Whaaaaat?"

Dean looked at Sam, and the look he saw on his younger brother, of total shock, mouth hanging open with a half taken bit of hamburger, told him he had heard correctly.

"I should have told you, both of you" John looked at Sam for a second at that "how proud of you both I am. When I left all those months ago, I knew the first thing you'd try to do would be reach Sammy and coax him into helping you find me. I thought Sam would refuse, so when I learnt he had come with you to Jericho…" John smiled "You've always been able to keep the family together. Even when Sam and I were at our worst, you've always been able to find a compromising point"

Except once, Dean thought, and that once keep as apart for two whole years. At this point, Dean was finding his hands quite much more interesting than his father. Finally hearing the words, really said by John, not by that son of a bitch was something he had only dreamt about.

"I know you thought that after that ashtriga incident so many years ago I looked at your differently"

Dean's head shot up at this. He looked at Sam with accusatory eyes, but Sam suddenly had taken again a big interest in his hamburger and would not look at them. John continued as though he hadn't notice any of that.

"And maybe you were right. But I should have never blamed you for what happened. I should have never put a gun on the hands of a child, or have you to have to burden with Sam…"

Dean looked at his father. "Sam was never a burden! I understood why we had to do what we had to do"

"I know you did, because I made sure you understood. But after nearly loosing you two, I realized that none of this, none of the hunting, of having to kill the Demon, of avenging your mother is worth it, if any of you die in the process. And not just that. I shouldn't have dragged you all over the country, not letting you enjoy your childhood. Not letting you be children. I'm so sorry…"

Dean looked at Sam who seemed as lost for words as himself. "Dad… it's not. I can not imagine having lived my life any other way, or wouldn't want to…"

Sam didn't say anything. He had more than once imagined what their lived would have been hadn't their mother been murdered. When he was in Stanford, he even envied secretly all of his friends, whom would leave to spent the weekend with their families, or would explain how they had been on the high school football team. But as he now sat watching at his father, he knew living a relatively normal life, without giving his father the chance to avenge his wife, would have killed him. He smiled

"Dad, you did the best you could. And you're right. Dean and I may not have had the best of the childhood, but we had a family, and that's thanks to him"

John nodded and looked at Dean "What I said about Sammy getting a degree, about you having a home is true"

"I know. And once we finally send this son of a bitch to hell once and for all, we'll get to that"

John smiled and gently ruffled Dean's hair. "that's my boy. Now you try to get some more rest, tomorrow will be a long day and I need you both rested"

Sam and Dean nodded and John smiled. He was sure now. As long as they had each other, they would be able to cope with everything.


	8. Chapter 8

Next morning arrived soon enough, and when Sam cracked his eyes open, it was to find Dean sleeping peacefully in the bed next to his, and John sleeping on the room only armchair, with his shotgun resting on his lap. He sat down slowly, still noticing every one of the bruises that marked his body and rubbed his eyes. That John hadn't instantly got to his feet the moment Sam's bed cracked a little under him, indicated how tired his father was as well. Sam managed to get up without further noise, and went slowly to Dean's side. The IV bag was half full and a drop fell to the vial every few seconds. So his father had taken care of changing it during the night. Dean looked healthier than the day before. Sam smirked at his own thoughts. If a month ago somebody had shown a picture of Dean like that, and told him he looked healthier, he would have laughed. But he had to admit his brother's skin had lost some of that deathly pallor and if just was for that, he was glad. He gently placed his hand on Dean's forehead and let out a relieved sigh. No fever. That was good. The Doctors had told him Dean had some deep slashed across his chest, and he was afraid they could get infected.

"Dude, if you try to sponge bath me I'll have to kill you"

Sam couldn't help but laugh at hearing that. "Hey, how are you?"

Dean opened his eyes and looked at Sam. "I've been better… man, you look awful"

"Yeah well, you're not up to your usual standards neither, Dean" Sam gently maneuvered Dean's legs to give him some space to sit down on the bed. Dean was looking at their father now.

"He looks pretty worn out"

Sam looked at John again. "He probably is. I think he stayed most of the night awake"

"Yeah, that would be like him" Dean nodded his agreement and try to sit on the bed.

"Dean, I don't think that's such a good idea"

"Why?"

"Well, your chest may enter in a stitches competition against Frankenstein, for starters…"

Dean smirked but continued in his efforts until he finally, and with only three pained gasps he managed to sit, resting his back on the bed board. "You know, Frankenstein was such a pushover…"

Sam shook his head and gently checked that Dean's injures hadn't been aggravated by that action.

"I'm fine, Sam"

"Yeah well, humor me"

Dean laughed "Always so nice when you wake up"

Sam looked at Dean smiling "Well, you always bring out the best of me"

"Sure I do, little brother, sure I do" Dean looked at his surroundings, noticing the salt circles around the beds, on the window and the door, and even on his father's armchair. "So… what's the plan?"

Sam shrugged "I guess we'll have to lay low until you're better"

Dean raised his eyebrows "Lay low? You're joking? That Demon won't stop until he's got the Colt and he won't wait until I'm better, Sam!"

"Yeah, well, too bad, because sure as hell I'm not letting you go anywhere in your state!"

"I told you I'm fine"

"And I told you to humor me"

"And now I'm telling you both to shut up" Two pair of eyes looked at John, who stiffly got up and approached the bed "Sam, your brother is right, the Demon won't wait until we're all better"

Dean shot Sam a triumph glare that vanished as soon as their father continued talking "But Dean, no way you're in any condition to go anywhere right now"

Dean frowned. If his father agreed with Sam that he couldn't go anywhere, but also agreed with him that they couldn't just wait for the Demon to find them… oh. "No, dad"

John looked at Dean, surprised. "No what?"

"No, we won't let you go alone, so just forget it"

"Dean, it's the only way and you know it"

"No! Damnit dad! Not again! Last time you decided to go on your own, you ended up possessed by that son of a bitch. I'm not letting you do that again"

"Me neither" Sam added for good measure.

John rubbed his eyes tiredly. He really could have done without Dean's new defiant tone, but he couldn't blame the boy. "Look…"

"No dad. You look. We'll face it together this time. The Colt is safe, and we are safe" Dean pointed to the salt sealing all the entrances. "We're not…" a knock on the door made him shut up. John approach the door, shotgun ready.

"It's Erin, and it's damn freezing here outside, so how about you let me in?"

John opened the door cautiously. After all, she could be possessed. She seemed to read his mind as she sighed.

"Okay" she said, passing over the salt on the floor "Could a possessed being do that?" and just for good measure, she turned back on her heels and passed over the salt marking the doorframe twice again.

"I guess not" John said. Erin let the two paper bags she was carrying onto the table. "Breakfast. I imagine you could use that" she start producing three Styrofoam cups, some sandwiches and a covered bowl. She approached Dean with the bowl, who took it and uncovered it

"Oh come on, you must be joking. Oatmeal?"

Sam had to suppress a laugh at that. Erin just shrugged "You wouldn't be getting as much is you were still at the hospital, so."

Sam got up and took a sandwich "Thanks Erin."

"You're welcome. After all, the sooner you're recovered the sooner we can put the plan into action"

John, who had been drinking coffee from one of the cups looked up at this. "Plan? Which plan?"

Tbc

**A/N: Ooookay, two updates in two consecutive days, I must be ill or something ;) Now seriously, this update is because I needed an impasse to get the plot back on track after these past two chapters, and well, I think this chapter has achieved it, right? As always, I hope you're enjoying this, and reviews are always very appreciated (and craved!) ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

"Yes, the plan" Erin looked at them "It's obvious now Dean's awake and the Demon slowly is regaining his strength, we have to do something more than hide. The Colt is as safe as it can be for the time being, but with just one bullet, well, the chances of killing it off are pretty slim"

"Well, we kinda figured that out too, but short of trying to get back the used bullets and insert them again in the Colt, I don't see a solution" Dean seemed to think about it for a second before adding "That's not the plan, is it? Because I'm telling you I won't go fiddling with a Vampire's dead brain to take of the bullet!"

"That's not the plan, Dean" she sat down on Sam's bed. "Have any of you ever wondered why Samuel Colt was able to create the gun and the bullets?"

"Because either he was a genius or he had sheer luck" Three set of eyes rested on Dean, who simply shrugged on a 'what?' manner.

Erin shook her head before continuing "Nowadays, most of people think Samuel Colt was a very clever man who created his first Colt at a very young age. That's only partially true. The whole truth is that, the first try Samuel Colt did to build a weapon resulted in the explosion of a pavilion of the science institute where he was studying. After this incident, his father, a silk trader sent him to India, expecting his son to forget about that 'stupid ideas about weapons' and continued in the family business. Nobody knows for sure what Colt find out in India, but soon after his return, he made his first gun, and not later after that he made the Colt and the bullets."

Sam looked at Erin "So you believe he found someone in India who told him how to do it?"

"Someone, or something. It's been speculated that Samuel Colt traveled to Tibet while there"

"He wanted to do a little sight-seeing. So what?"

Sam ignored his brother's remark "And it's said Tibet has most of the answers about how suppressing the evil on Earth"

Erin nodded "Tibetan people just decided not to get involved. But if Samuel Colt managed to acquire the knowledge to built a weapon which would destroy all enemies, mortal or supernatural, it's logical to think he'd put all his interest in building it"

"But why would he want to built that weapon? I mean, did he believe in Supernatural beings?"

Erin looked at Sam "This has been a bit of a discussion between the members of the order until another tiny bit of information about Samuel Colt life was uncovered"

"What was that?"

"Apparently, his mother died in tragic circumstances when he was still a baby"

John looked up "A fire?"

Erin nodded "That's what we discovered. We can only formulate theories about all that, but what if his father had seen what had happened and explained it to him? Wouldn't Samuel then try to avenge his mother's dead? Or protect himself and his family about the Supernatural thread now he knew existed?"

The three Winchesters nodded. Dean was the first to talk. "Okay, so we know, or we think, that Samuel Colt made the special Colt out of revenge. How does that help us now? We still only have one bullet"

"That's true. But think about it. Why would Samuel only made thirteen bullets? How could he be sure he wouldn't be needing more of them?"

This time, it was John who answered "Thirteen is a magic charged number. May be whichever incantation he put on the weapon and on the bullets had to do with that"

Erin nodded "But that doesn't explain what he would have done if he had run out of bullets… or if he failed."

"I believe he did. Fail, I mean" All looked at Sam now. "I mean, we know, that the Demon is still alive, that's obvious, and Samuel Colt let the weapon with six bullets still. Sounds to me he died trying to kill the bastard"

"Samuel Colt died at the age of 47. At the time you couldn't consider him young, as we would nowadays, but by no means was he old enough to die from oldness. So that's as much a good guess as any other. Anyway, as I was saying, Samuel Colt had to have written somewhere how to produce those bullets, and even how to built another Colt. I doubt very much he wouldn't have let it somewhere for someone to continue with the hunt in case he couldn't"

John frowned "You mean you think we could actually make more bullets?"

Erin shrugged "The Order has not been able to find any traces of those papers, but I also must admit that the resources spent on that quest were minimal. But if you want my opinion, this is the best chance we have."

"So, the plan is to go search for the bullet recipe?" Dean raised his eyebrow. "Recipe that, let me add, we have absolutely no idea of where it is and wait…. United States is a pretty big country…"

"Samuel Colt lived and died in Hartford, Connecticut, where he had his company and his house. I think it's the best place to start searching"

Sam nodded "Before we go there, I'll try and find as much information as I can.. what now?" he asked seeing Erin's expression.

"We can loose more time, Sam, we have to go right now"

"Now, wait a damned minute. We took Dean out of the hospital way to early and now you want us to take him to Connecticut right now? No way"

Erin shot a look at John, hoping she'd find the needed support in the man, but John shook his head "if those papers have been hidden for more than a century, it won't come to a day now, and my son needs the rest"

"Your son is right here and can make his own decisions, you know…"

"Dean, this is not up to you"

"But.."

"Dean."

"Yes, Sir"

Erin shook her head "You don't understand, do you? The Demon won't go after those papers, I doubt very much he knows about its existence… he'll come after you. He knows you still have the Colt and won't rest until he's killed you all and destroyed it. We stay here, it's a matter of hours until he comes banging on that door"

And sure enough, suddenly the door blasted open and two men, with black eyes stood there.

"They can't come in, there's salt sealing the entrance" Sam said, retreating to protect his brother nonetheless.

John and Erin meanwhile took no time in loading a couple of shotguns and shooting the two men squarely in the chest. Erin turned to Sam

"You still remember how to draw that Devil's Trap, right?" At Sam's nod she threw a set of car keys. The grey Chrysler Sebring parked outside is mine. Start drawing it on the truck. I'm gonna go get the Colt while you get ready"

"A Sebring, dude?" Erin couldn't help but smile at Dean's remark and shrugged before adding 'Renting company" and leaving the room. Sam also run from the room and towards the car while John salted a circle around the two men.

"This should keep them in place until we're gone" he turned to his eldest son "Dean… I need to know if you're up to this"

"Truthfully? No. But I'll do it" Dean started to get out of the bed while his father quickly put everything on their bags. Just when he was finishing, Sam appeared at the doorframe and entered the room avoiding the salt circle.

"Done"

"Very good. Sammy, get the bags into the car while I help your brother" Sam nodded and John slide his arm around Dean's waist and help him walk. When they got outside, they saw Erin placing a box on the trunk. John helped Dean to the rear seat of the car before going to sit on the passenger's seat himself. As if on queue, Sam sat next to Dean, who was already with his eyes closed and with a thin sheet of sweat on his frown. Erin turned on the ignition and the car sped from the motel parking lot, not a second too son, since John saw by the rear mirror how the two men they had stunned got up on their feet.

"So… Connecticut, huh? I heard it's nice this time of year…" Sam looked at his brother, but Dean remained with his eyes closed, as he had never spoken at all…

TBC

**A/N: I must start writing lines: "I won't promise to update soon and then not do it"… sorry again for the delay :p. Of course, some of the things explained about Samuel Colt are invented, but I've tried to keep a few facts true (like where he lived, when he lived, his travel to India, etc), but if you find out I've messed badly with something, please, feel free to tell me, okay? Oh, and once again, thanks for the reviews:)**


	10. Chapter 10

Sam was awakened by the motion cease and the sound of a door being closed. Next to him, Dean was still sleeping, IV bag still connected to his arm and getting as much needed rest as possible. On the front seats, he could only see Erin.

"Dad?"

Erin turned around and looked at him "He went to get something to eat"

Sam nodded "Where are we?"

"We just left Columbus"

Sam nodded again. Ohio. He must have been more tired than he first thought. He remembered leaving Missouri but to be in Ohio, he must have slept more than a few hours. As if on queue, his stomach churned. God but he was hungry. "Any incidents so far?"

Erin shook her head "Nope. We stopped a couple of times to fill the tank, that's all"

"Good. I was afraid we'd be followed or something, you know because of what you told us about Dean…"

Erin smiled "The Demon may be able to get a glimpse of our whereabouts, but he cannot tell exactly where we are"

"I'm not a freakin' GPS dude"

Sam had to smile at his brother's remark. "how are you feeling?"

"I've seen better days, but I'm getting there. Actually… I'm a bit hungry"

"Then I guess it's good we stopped, right?" John climbed in the car with two paper bags, and proceeded to distribute sandwiches to Erin and Sam. Then, he produced a bowl and give it to Dean who looked at its contents suspiciously.

"Chicken soup? I get chicken soup? Come on, man"

"Dean, not two days ago you were attached to all kind of machines in the hospital, and you've been God knows for how long without any solid food. Let's start with something bland, okay? You keep it down, we'll talk about eating something more solid"

Dean opened his mouth to protest, but the look his father send in his direction made him recoil and start eating the soup. And truth to be told, as hungry as he felt, he couldn't finish the bowl and felt immensely tired. How could he have got so tired just with the simple act of feeding himself? Sam seemed to notice Dean's swaying manners and gently took the bowl from his hands and passed it to their father who put it in one of the paper bags with the rest of garbage. When Erin turn on the ignition, Dean was already out again. Sam checked his IV bag before he stared out of the window at the surroundings of the road. The car became silent again, all the occupants lost in their own thoughts.

TBC

**A/N: I know, really short, no action at all, no chick/flick moments… why the heck did I write this chapter:p. Now seriously, I could very well have skipped this one out, but I wanted to give some kind of sense that the trip from Missouri to Connecticut was actually pretty long, I didn't want to leave one chapter with the 'we're going to Connecticut' and start the next one with a 'hello, we're in Connecticut already'. So, this little chap is meant to try and give some sort of distance and time to everything. I hope that's the thing it transmits:)**


	11. Chapter 11

Dean stifled a yawn before slowly opening his eyes. He stretched as much as he could until he bumped into something, which, after visual confirmation turned out to be his little brother. They were actually lying on a queen sized bed. Fragments of the previous day came to his memory. They had arrived to Hartford after the sun had set, and after a brief argument about whether to start searching for the documents straight away or not, they decided, or better said, John decided that his sons would do nothing of the kind until they had a decent night sleep. This resulted in Erin driving them to the nearest motel and dropping them and the Colt to a room and then storming off to find information, not before reminding John they may not have the luxury of a night sleep before that Demon was knocking on their door. John didn't have to be reminded of that, he knew that the Demon was regaining his strength with every passing minute, but a look at the tired faces of his sons also told him they weren't up for the risks just yet. So he ordered dinner, and after making sure the Colt was as safe as possible and all the room entrances were sealed with salt. Dean remembered that, after having dinner, another short lived discussion aroused between John and Sam. Sam had wanted to start surfing the net, trying to find any indication of the whereabouts of the documents Samuel Colt could have hid, but his father wouldn't have any of that, and after pointing Sam's reflection, to make his point about the tiredness reflected on his youngest son, and finally Sam had no option but to capitulate, and more when Dean had intervened in the discussion with a 'Dude, I'm not sleeping 'til you do it". So grudgingly, he had moved to Dean's bed, and after Dean scooted to one side, got under the covers. When John asked Sam why he was sleeping in the same bed as Dean, Sam said it was the only condition he was resting and not researching, that his father took the other bed and rest himself too. So now it had been John's turn to capitulate and do as told.

So when Dean peaked at the bed next to his and saw it empty, he freaked. He freaked until he heard the sound of water running from the bathroom door and sighed relieved. A few minutes later his father emerged from the bathroom, fully dressed with clean clothes, shaved and offering a better image than the last few days. At the sight of his eldest son awake, he approach the bed.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Much better" And Dean realized it was true. He felt his strength was slowly returning to him. He knew a lot of more time would be needed for him to be again one hundred percent, but he didn't feel half as tired as the day before, and when he sat on the bed, he just felt the sharp pain of the stitches of his chest being stretched, and a dull throbbing tiredness, not the full pain he had felt when he had tried to do the same things the day before. John nodded and sat down on his own bed.

"Where's Erin?" Dean whispered, not wanting to wake up Sam.

"She hasn't returned yet" John whispered back.

Dean looked at him worriedly. "You don't think something's happened to her, do you?"

John rubbed his eyes "I don't know, son. She seems pretty resourceful, but you don't go playing with Demons and don't expect them to want to play back"

"What is she doesn't come back?"

"We stick to the plan. Sam can start researching and as soon as we have something, we start moving" Dean looked at him silently "Son, I don't like the fact that the one person who's helped us so far may be dead or captured, but if we don't make those bullets, we're as good as dead"

"I know that but still…"

"How about we don't bury Erin just yet, huh?" Dean felt the bed moving under himself, and knew without the need of turning around, which, in his opinion would have been a waste of energy he couldn't afford right now, that Sam had got up. Sure enough, his brother appeared on his line of vision and went to the table where the laptop rested and connected it. Dean nodded before turning again to his father. " I wanna take a shower"

John raised his eyebrows "Dean, I don't think that's such a good idea just yet…"

"Just… I need to feel minimally human again. I won't let the stitches get wet, okay?"

John sighed. "Okay, but be careful" Dean nodded, and after he got up he started making a slow progress to the bathroom, only stopping to accept the clean clothes his father offered him. It was good that the IV had come off the night before, because he knew he wouldn't stand a chance of taking that so much needed shower had the needle still be stuck in his arm.

When Dean closed the door behind him, John looked at Sam. "How are you, son?"

Sam looked up from the laptop and smiled "Much better, I admit you were right last night. We needed the rest"

A sudden knock on the door had both Winchester immediately alert. John grabbed his shotgun and threw a gun to Sam. Approaching the door, John opened it just a little slide, only to reveal Erin waiting outside, partly covered in mud and with a tired expression on her face. John opened the door, but continued staring at her suspiciously. Erin sighed

"Déjà Vu. Okay, salt on the floor" she pointed the thick line of salt before stepping upon it and entering the room "Look, I could enter" John relaxed and lowered the shotgun and Sam sat again.

"We were worried" The young Winchester said and Erin smiled.

"Yeah, I thought it'd be pretty easy, but turns out Mr Colt decided to bury the documents pretty deep"

John looked at her surprised. "You found them?"

Erin extracted a little metallic box and opened it. Inside, there was a small notebook, with pages that looked so fragile that the slightest breeze could tear them apart. The pages were written in a small but clear letter, and some of them contained sketches, mostly of guns, revolvers and bullets.

"How did you find it?"

"Well, I went to where Samuel Colt lived, and the house is still there. Turns out it's some kind of museum, you can visit it and all. I supposed the best option to hide this would be to bury it somewhere in his backyard, so that's where I went, and sure enough, I found that tree with a carved symbol. So I prayed to be lucky and started digging on the base, and well…" she pointed again to the box "Guess I was"

"Hey, you've come back" Dean said, exiting the bathroom and feeling more human. Erin smiled at him. "Did you find anything?" he said, after taking the long walk to sit on his bed.

"Yep, but I'll let your father and brother do the talking. I need a shower badly…" she answered before entering the bathroom and closing the door. She cleaned the mirror from the water vapor condensed there with her hand, before looking at her reflection. Slowly, a smile appeared on her face as her eyes changed from brown to yellow…

TBC

**A/N: Yep, third update in three days, world must be ending or something! ;) Okay, told you last chapter was some sort of bridge for the action, so… action here it is!**


End file.
